


Stucky

by snowpuffle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, frank writes fanfiction, gerard offers to help, it's stucky fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: “I thought you said you weren’t emotionally attached to the characters, Gee.”“I’m not!” Gerard crossed his arms and stared at the laptop in front of him. “But I refuse to kill Bucky.”





	Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the fact that Gerard ships Stucky

“You’ve been writing for ages, Frankie, go to sleep.” Gerard and Frank were next to each other on Gerard’s bed, Frank sitting upright with his back against the headboard as he typed with Gerard lying alongside him.

 

Frank shook his head. “I’m almost finished. I just - I don’t know how to finish it.”

 

“Another fic?” Gerard asked between yawns, head snuggling into Frank’s side so he could see the screen. “Need some ideas?”

 

“Nah. I know _how_ I want it to end. It’s just emotional.” He bought his arm up to loop around Gerard’s shoulders so that he could continue typing. Gerard hummed, thinking to himself for a minute.

 

“I could finish it for you if you want. Is it Stucky again?” Frank raised an eyebrow, almost laughing out loud at Gerard’s offer.

 

“You don’t even read fanfics, Gee.” Gerard just shrugged, already snaking an arm over Frank’s to grab the device.

 

“I’m not emotionally attached to these characters. And, unlike some people in this room, I’m not a pussy. That helps.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he watched Gerard sit up to hunch over the laptop. He stared at the screen for a moment, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 

“You need to read over the draft first.”

 

Gerard nodded. “Right. Yeah.”

 

Frank smiled even wider, shaking his head. Gerard turned to him, frowning at Frank’s amusement.

 

“You can have a nap if you want. I’ll wake you up when I finish reading this thing.”

 

“M’kay.” Frank pulled the covers up to his chin, turning away from Gerard and the bright computer screen. He dozed off listening to Gerard hum absentmindedly as he read.

 

**\---**

 

Frank woke up a few hours later to Gerard mumbling sweet things into his neck. He barely had a chance to roll over before Gerard sat up and opened Frank’s laptop.

 

“So what do you want me to write?” Gerard stared at Frank expectantly.

 

Frank had no idea what he was talking about.

 

When all he received was a blank look, Gerard continued. “You know, the ending? Bucky’s trapped and Steve’s on his way to save him, and now you need to tell me how to finish it.”

 

“Oh. Well, Bucky is going to die and-”

 

Gerard’s jaw dropped. “Bucky’s _what?”_

 

“He’s gonna die. Anyways, Steve can’t get to him on time because Tony’s distracting him.”

 

“That son of a bitch,” Gerard mumbled under his breath.

 

Frank was surprised by how defensive Gerard had become all of a sudden until he realized that Gerard was _probably_ more angry about Bucky’s death than he was at Frank. “I thought you said you weren’t emotionally attached to the characters, Gee.”

 

“I’m not!” Gerard crossed his arms and stared at the laptop in front of him. “But I refuse to kill Bucky.”

 

“You have to!”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“We’ll kill Steve then!”

 

“Why!? Why can’t they just escape and get out of there!”

 

Gerard was pouting now, Frank giving an exasperated sigh. “Just kill one of ‘em, for God’s sake…” Frank narrowed his eyes at him, gasping as he came to a sudden realization. _"Y_ _ou ship Stucky!!!”_

 

“What? I do not!” But Gerard was a terrible liar and Frank knew.

 

“Oh my god, you totally do!”

 

Snatching the laptop from the boy, Frank quickly darted sideways as Gerard tried to reach for it, whining all the while. Frank ignored Gerard’s grabby hands as he started typing again before a pillow smacked him right in the face.

 

“For Stucky!” Gerard yelled as he lunged towards the laptop, Frank too busy with a faceful of cotton to stop him. Gerard was hightailing it out the door and down the hall before Frank could even get out of the bed, laptop in his arms and blankets trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> we love boyfriends supporting their boyfriend's fanfiction


End file.
